The new hanyou miko
by inuyasha'sbabe
Summary: i'm not so good at summaries, but this is my first fic. so no flames please. rated just in case
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Modern era

'Oh no, I'm going to be late again' Kagome thinks while trying to hurry and get ready. Kagome runs down stairs and says goodbye to everyone, then starts to run for the well. Kagome stopped right in front of the well and just stared at it, while wondering what new colorful words would be spoken when she got there, she jumped in.

Fuedal era

Kagome climbs out of the well to seeing a certain hanyou starring daggers at her. "About time you got here wench!What took you so long?" Inuyasha demanded right after Kagome had just got her left foot out of the well. "Hmm...." Kagome sits in a sitting position. "Well Inuyasha...." Kagome says in an all too sweet voice. "**What**!?" yelled a now extreamly pissed hanyou. Kagome whispered a word that Inuyasha had to strain his ears to hear, but when he heared it, he came smashing face first into the ground. While Inuyasha is still stuck on the ground, he says a string of **very** colorful words. "I'm going to Kaede's hut. I'll see you there." Kagome says while stalking off to Kaede's hut, until she felt a hand pull her ankle. " Where do you your going wench!?" Inuyasha asked/yelled while still holding Kagome's ankle. "Oswari, I'm not a wench, now let me go!" Kagome yelled, starting to get really angrey, at Inuyasha, all the while struggling to get out of his grasp, but he only tightened his hold on her ankle. "You know, I'm not going to let you go after what you did to me." Inuyasha informs Kagome. Kagome suddenly stopped and stared right past him. "What is it?" Inuyasha asks while letting go of Kagome's ankle and looking at her scared face.

- Man I just love cliff hangers. Mwahahahaha!!! Please rewiew people, and remember this is just my first fic. so tell me how I did.

you can also e-mail me at kburtcfl.rr.com


	2. Chapter 2

children under 13 should not read this!!! If you are then thats your risk.

Chapter 2

"I sense 3 shards and their coming fast." Kagome whispered uncertainly. Inuyasha started to stand in front of her taking up a fighting stance. "This should be interesting." Inuyasha whispered when the yokia came out. Before Inuyasha had the chance to attack, the yokia attacked and Iuyasha jumped out of the way, forgetting that Kagome was so close behind him. The yokia slashed Kagome's stomache and chest, and in the process ripping her shirt off. "**INUYAHSA!!!**" Kagome screamed an ear shattering scream.(the yokia is still ripping her apart while she yells fir inuyasha)"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled while turning around and seeing Kagome laying shirtless in a pile of her own blood. Inuyasha shiftly picked up Kagome, gantly, bridal style and ran as fast as he could to Kaede's hut. Kaede came out of her hut and asked what happened. " We were attacked by a yokia, now help her you old hag!" Inuyasha practically barked at Kaede. "Alright, lay her on the bed." Kaede said while getting some herbs and badages. Once Inuyasha put Kagome on the bed, she checked over her wounds. "Inuyasha, ye need to leave so I can tend to her wounds." "No." Inuyasha said stubbornly. " Fine, then turn around." Kaede said while getting annoyed. "Feh!" Inuyasha turned around. "Ahh! Don't do that!" Kagome yelled in pain when Kaede started to put antidote on Kagome's wounds which stung.(don't they have antidote) "Ye must let me put this on." Kaede said to Kagome. " No way, that stuff stings too much!" Kagome yelled. ( just for caution, this part is kinda stupid) Inuyasha who was listening, turned around and pinned Kagome to the bed. Kagome was instantly scared unconcious because she thought that another yokia got her.( the stupid part is over with now) "Umm...sorry." Inuyasha mumbled ( and yea he actually said sorry)" Thats okay Inuyasha, now give me a hand." So, helped Kaede by putting preasure on the wounds to stop the bleeding, while Kaede would fix other wounds. (Kagome was bleeding quit a bit) A few hours later Kagome was still on the bed and everyone, except Inuyasha, was in another room trying to decide how to save Kagome, while Inuyasha was by Kagome's side. "Don't worry Kagome, I won't let you die." Inuyasha whispered while giving Kagome a kiss on her forhead and falling asleep on the side of her bed. 'How can I save Kagome' Inuyasha thought in his sleep. "I've got it!" Inuyasha yelled and by doing so, also waking up Kaede,Sango, and Miroku. "What have ye got?" Kaede asked tiredly. "I know how to save Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. With this new information sinking in, Miroku spoke first. "How can you can her?" Miroku asked with some hope in his voice.

Oh, what do you know another cliff hanger. are you people happy, this was a long chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

EZ Anti-Spam  
Result0 


End file.
